


Follow My Lead

by Fangu



Series: Sun over New Bodhum [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangu/pseuds/Fangu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would she learn to trust him if she never let him lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Lead

 

Seemingly effortless, Lightning climbed the last steps up to the top of the red stoned cliff.

“Damn”, she exclaimed after a few moments of scouting. “No sign of the little fuckers.”

Gadot followed shortly, his large build making the climb a bit more arduous on him. Finally up he bent down to rest his hands on his knees. “Remember what the villagers said,” he panted, a little out of breath. “This area has been scarce of monsters for about four months.”

“We’ve trekked far enough. We should be seeing at least some of them at this point.” Lightning smirked at the sight of Gadot taking off his backpack. “Not having problems keeping up, are you?”

Four months. It was about said time ago Lightning had gotten herself involved in this... dance, or whatever this thing she was doing with Gadot was.

The first time had been the night of Snow and Serah’s wedding. After dinner Lightning was sitting by the bar Gadot was tending with Lebreau. She’d realized quite early what he was doing, being overly friendly and continuously filling her glass. She’d joined in on his game, greatly entertained by watching him do his thing. When she was starting to feel drunk she’d told him to stuff it, and left. He laughed, winked at her and told her he’d see her later. _Yeah right_ she thought.

She’d been flirted with before, but Gadot was quite good as covering it up as ‘just a bit of harmless fun’. Still she knew it wasn’t all jokes, and she had to admit his interest flattered her.

That might be the reason she later that night spent several hours sitting on the floor with him, their backs against the wall, sharing a bottle of whiskey. They had similar experiences from fighting and leading people into battle, and it felt good sharing her war stories with someone who could relate. She hadn’t talked to him that much before, not like this anyway, confiding over a bottle of scotch. She was almost starting to like the bastard.

Just almost. And still, when he’d told her he had something he wanted to show her, she’d followed him to his Spartan quarters and somehow ended up in his bed, kissing him passionately, her hands exploring his firm and muscular shape. He’d laughed at discovering the small gun strapped to her thigh, slowly removing it, unarming her; her light blue velvet dress dropping to the sandy floor. When she was almost nude she’d told him this wouldn’t be the experienced joyride he’d expected, but that didn’t seem to trouble him.

She let him touch her in ways she hadn’t been touched before, and muzzled by the spirits she barely had time to feel embarrassed by it. A few times in her life she’d wondered what it would feel like to be with someone like this. She’d been curious about how she would feel about it and how she would act – often imagining it down to detail all the while knowing she didn’t really have a clue what it would be like. Now that she was right in the middle of it, she didn’t know why she’d even bothered worrying about it.

Into his ear she breathed her confessions of wanting him, how she wanted this to happen, enjoying the shuddering it caused. He didn’t concur right away, but she knew how to play his strings to strip him of any rational thought, to make him unable to resist her; and soon he was finding his way to her, his voice unsteady and his eyes dazed.

It felt strange, but right in most ways, and she let him take her as he wanted. Afterwards she lied on her back, bare breasts in the soft night air, Gadot mumbling randomness into her ear trying to stay awake – until the hormones and booze lulled him into solid sleep. This didn’t offend her in any way; more so it was a relief.

She’d found a notepad and a pen and written in large letters NOT A WORD and left it next to him where he couldn’t possibly miss it. Then she’d gathered her gun and the expensive, delicate dress and snuck out to get a few hours of quality sleep in her own, private bunk.

The second time had been, unintentionally from her side (at least she kept telling herself so), already the night after. She’d woken to the smell of coffee, had a cup while enjoying the morning sun, and then she’d gotten to work taking down the decorations and cleaning up after the wedding. Gadot had slept in, and when he did come out to help them, he’d chosen to come up to her first of all people. She didn’t expect him to; she expected him to obey her orders and stay away.

She was struggling with taking down one of the banners, standing tip-toe on a chair, when in the corner of her eye she saw him approach from the house. For every step he took she hoped his direction would change, but he had a steady course towards her. Standing a little bit too close, he’d made some cheesy remark about a lovely time last night and she’d asked him to stop making things obvious. He’d said innocently that it might take more than that for anyone to realize what they’d done, and then he’d leaned in close and whispered, with her being above him standing on that chair and all, what they could do right there and then to help people with the realization.

She did want to slap him, but that wouldn’t exactly help with the trying to keep their little mess a secret. So instead she’d pushed him away, told him to please finish taking down the banner, and walked off, fully aware that her face must have turned purple.

But what he’d done to her the previous night had left her wanting more. Never in her life would she walk up to him and ask for more, and he was also taking his time asking _her_ , which as the day passed by made her uneasy – more uneasy than she was willing to admit.

Finally, as she was having a glass of water from the little kitchen in the hallway leading to most of the bedrooms, he appeared in the doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, his head cooked to one side, looking at her. She hadn’t noticed at the time, but later, when she replayed the scene in her head, she noticed there was something in his eyes; an openness that bordered on vulnerable.

She looked at him but didn’t speak, and neither did he. She finished her glass and he waited while she did so. Then he gestured his head down the hallway behind him and said in a very low voice “come on”, and she’d followed him like a domesticated dog in want of a treat.

She did ask him why he went after her when she knew he could get more experienced sex elsewhere. He’d smirked and told a story about a gun he owned that didn’t aim very well; it shot in too many directions at once, but that he preferred this gun because it looked fantastic, felt amazing to hold and had a reaction time next to zero, and besides the going off in every direction gave it personality and made it fun to shoot and she’d stopped him and said the reply was satisfactory.

There had been several other times after that. He knew he couldn’t talk her or charm her into anything if she wasn’t in the mood, so he would sit back and wait for her urges to grow too large for her to take care of by herself. Then all he had to do was approach her, threading carefully not to insult her in any way that would make her change her mind; and by that time she wouldn’t give a damn about anything anymore and give in.

He grew more daring about this every time, and it pleased him that sometimes he could come away with saying quite degrading things (which were all in the _you want me so badly_ -category) and she would still commit to it.

Actually, some of the things he would say to her had her looking like she was expecting herself to be disgusted, but didn’t – instead she would stare at him and not say a word, and when he dared to start kissing her throat and undressing her, she would pant harder than usual.

The first time he made her come she lied perfectly still afterwards, clinging to him, her breath sweet and shallow against his throat. This was also the first time she’d laid still by his side for several minutes, and treating her like this was the only way to silence her for that much time.

She never spent the night with him. She always went for her own bed, and they always slept together in his, never in hers.

When they weren’t sneaking off to his room, they acted like nothing was going on. Lightning wasn’t sure if anybody had picked up on it – she had a suspicion Snow knew (Gadot was a guy, and guys could never keep their mouths shut) but of course she never confronted him. Everyone else was busy with post-wedding bliss or gawking over Lebreau and Noel’s new found love anyway. The two of them didn’t even _try_ to hide what was going on. They would be sitting somewhere kissing, as if they originally had been doing something else but then insisted on distracting each other no matter what. Lightning had almost tripped over them once, and they barely bothered to look up and say hi or laugh or ask her if she’d hurt herself.

Kids.

Someone had to feed them while they were busy devouring each other. So this trip Lightning and Gadot were on wasn’t for some one-on-one time. It was pure business. They were there to hunt; more specifically they were after a Behemoth.

Lightning covered her eyes from the hot afternoon sun. “We could continue for a couple of miles. What’s the status on water supplies?”

Gadot checked their drinking bags. “We have to find more soon. If we head for the seaside, I know a path into the forest leading by a spring.”

Lightning nodded. “Let’s go”.

As she had a military rank, it felt natural to them that she be the lead; however Gadot kept thinking it wasn’t just because of her formal rank they choose to go about it that way.

Gadot was used to following. He’d been Snow’s right hand for many years, and being the second in command felt natural to him. For the longest time he’d never believed he wanted or even could be more than a right hand, and he appreciated being as much. But the last three years had demanded more of him – NORA needed a new leader, and while Gadot never saw himself as the natural choice, everyone else did.

During those three years he’d found his ways into leadership and had developed into a leader the village trusted. Sure he’d made mistakes, and it had taken time, especially to learn how to set rules and handle the ruckus that usually followed when making unpopular decisions, but he’d grown into it.

Even though leading came more natural to him now, he could still be a good right hand. And to be comfortable spending that much time with a woman like Lightning, you had to like following. Gadot wouldn’t follow any fool, however a beautiful, wise and strong woman with experience like Lightning – any day. He knew men who wouldn’t have liked to. He was not one of those men.

Soon they were out of the rocky area heading for the little sandy beach by the seaside. A sudden shriek from deep inside the woods had them both freeze immediately. Their ears searched for more evidence, their feet planted to the ground.

Silence. Then they heard it again.

“Change of plan” Lightning said when they hadn’t heard anything but silence for a while. “We’re not going into the forest. We’ll walk the seaside instead.” Then, as if she’d read his mind – “we’ll look for an alternative water source further down the road.”

Gadot nodded. It was pretty much what he would have suggested himself.

As they kept walking along the seaside, he wondered what kind of mood Lightning would be in tonight. Bored and a little restless, he presumed. But she seemed to be quite content, so he wouldn’t have to put himself at her disposal to let her feel like she was on top. _Chances are she’ll want it nice and slow, and she’ll accept being pleasured_ , he thought, feeling a little giddy. She’d been keeping him at arm’s length for a while now, which meant she probably wanted to have her way with him soon.  Of course there was a chance she would turn him down, plus there was the fact that they didn’t exactly have access to a comfortable bed. Though he didn’t believe her to be the type of cat that only played indoors.

They reached the seaside and kept walking for a couple of hours. The sun was starting to set, and they still hadn’t found any fresh water. Gadot was getting thirsty, and the water they did have was getting scarce. “We have enough for the night if we camp here, but if we’re to keep walking, we have to find more” he said as they were taking a break.

Lightning looked at him with solid stubbornness in her eyes. “We’re not staying here, Gadot. We’re moving.”

He looked at her with dissatisfaction. “And walk the entire night?”

“No. Just until we find water. Then we can rest.”

“We have enough for one night.”

“We don’t know when we’ll find more.” She started walking. “It’s settled.”

Gadot didn’t move. “We will find water eventually, it’s not like we’re in the sodding desert!”

Lightning halted, but didn’t turn around.

“Are we going to have an argument about orders?”

She sort of stumbled on the last word, as if she hadn’t realized what she was saying until the words were out there. They’d never spoken out loud on why they did things between them the way they did, and even if they had some sort of silent agreement on the subject, the word ‘orders’ now seemed so blunt and harsh.

Gadot froze, baffled by what she’d just said. Even so, he remained silent.

She raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed it. “Look, Gadot, I’m not here on some romantic getaway. I’m trying to get us home successful AND safe. You can’t think with your pants, that’ll only get you into trouble.”

Gadot felt a firaga ball the size of a Vile Peaks Bomb explode inside of him. “Don’t you think you’re being just the tiniest bit unfair”, he hissed behind clenched teeth. Had she been anyone but Lightning he was pretty sure he would have confronted them in a very physical way right now.

“Well are you denying that a little bonfire fun was part of your plans?” she replied, her voice steady, no signs of emotion.

_The nerve of that woman._

“You know what”, he said, loud and articulate, his patience come to an end. “Fine. You’re right. Contrary to you, I actually like our little nocturnal meetings. I like spending them with you. And yes, I did want to come here with you for that reason, but not that reason alone. And staying here for the night might not be the greatest idea in the world, but neither is skipping up the mountainside in the dark. You have no idea what kind of monsters lurk up there, and finding water is hard at night.”

She shifted her weight to the other leg.

“As for orders, I have been taking your orders because I assume you know what’s best. But you know what, Light, you don’t always know what’s best; you’ve proven that in the past, and you’re proving it again right now. So I’m sorry if I’m not following you blindly on your little suicide mission.”

Her back still facing him, Lightning finally spoke.

“Does that mean you’re not coming?”

He had to gather up the little patience that was left in him. Damn that woman! Was she really going to go ahead with this just to prove a point? That she was still his superior and that he was some sort of tail wagging lapdog?

He gritted his teeth. Inhaled. Exhaled.

“If you decide to go up that hill, then yes. I will go with you”.

Lightning shifted. She cleared her throat. Pushed sand around with her boot.

“Fine” she finally said. “Set up the goddamn fire.”

~

Lightning was sitting on the blanket with her legs crossed, poking in the fire. They’d finished their supper: Rabbit stew. They’d prepared it in silence, eaten it in silence and now they were moping in silence from their separate sides of the fire.

Lightning chewed on the events from earlier that day. He would still go with her. Why? Her ‘orders’ were clearly not good, and deep down she knew she made those stupid decisions deliberately. Again, why? Was she testing him? And if she was, what kind of answer was she expecting from him? Would she prefer it if he laughed at her, called her a fool and walked away?

Damn this whole business. She preferred neat, simple things. Straight forward things that didn’t stir things in her making her act like a five year old. She preferred things she could touch, things she could comprehend, things that had a clear start and a clear end. This… whatever they were doing had neither. It just happened, and then it just continued, and she had no idea when it would end. Was it all for some insanely good bodily pleasure? Usually her body functioned well. Now it was betraying her.

It was even betraying her right now. Even though she insisted her eyes be fixed at the fire, they peered through the flames, searching his large frame for his face. _We’re not moving_ , they told her. _Now look at his tan complexion, his strong jaw, his full lips. He’s not a sorry sight, now is he._ Something stirred in her, and she didn’t like it. _You know that face don’t you, Lightning? You know how it looks like when he’s in pleasure. You know what it looks like when his thoughts are far away, thoughts you’re curious about but wouldn’t ask him to share. You know what it looks like when you’ve said something that pleases him, and he laughs so hard he shows those nice, white teeth. Is that face yours, Lightning? Do you want to keep it?_

Brown, warm eyes found hers. Instinctively she looked away, but even after doing so she could still feel them on her, burning her more than any bonfire would. She could feel them teasing her for discovering her sneak peaking. She felt like getting to her feet and just leave; leave this intimate campsite in the middle of nowhere that felt like it was placed inside a very tiny room.

Leaving was not an option. There were things needing to be said. She was trained to confront obstacles, not run away from them. The apology was burning a hole in her throat. Finally it emerged.

“Sorry for the bad decision making back there”, she said hoarsely, her eyes focused on the end of the stick she was shoving around in the burning wood.

Gadot smiled briefly, as to say the apology was accepted.

“I think you’re losing your touch there, Light. Sure you’re not going to leave the job to me? I mean, because it is a job. A _very serious job_. With commando language and everything.” The look he gave her was full of tease.

Lightning laughed shortly. Everything was back to normal between them.

“Well, can you lead?” she asked, the tone of her voice light, but the look he gave her pierced through her.

“The real question is, Lightning, can you follow?”

She scoffed. What kind of a question was that? Following orders was part of her training. “Of course I can.”

His eyes grew tender.

“Then take your shirt off.”

Lightning looked at him in disbelief. They weren’t talking about _that_ , were they? This debate of theirs was about leading people, not about ordering people to undress. It was about making decisions that would benefit everyone, making sure people felt safe and happy…

And still… what they’d been doing for the past four months was a game of push and pull. She was usually up front, he was in the back. Now she was obviously testing his loyalty, asking him to go with her into recklessness, for some reason she did not yet know. Taking her clothes off on his command was not a sign of loyalty. It wouldn’t prove anything.

Or would it?

Several heartbeats went by, as she was staring at him and he was staring back.

What were orders, really? When she commanded Gadot to do things, because that’s what she did: she commanded him, she didn’t ask him – he accepted her commands, because they were hers. He’d proven today he’d basically do anything as long as she was in charge. He didn’t question her orders, asking what they were for or why, he just did them.

He was asking for control. Asking her for the thing she took for granted he would give to her. He was indeed asking for her loyalty, though in a slightly unconventional way. It did make sense though, that he picked this moment – Lightning usually did what she wanted when they were in bed together. These last months had been about getting to know each other, politely discovering which touches they preferred. It had been about her a lot. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was because she had the most to learn, the most left to experience. Or was it that she didn’t know how to give him full control?

Control was hard giving up. She had to trust him. She had to give him all of her guns and let him tie her hands.

How would she learn to trust him if she never let him lead?

She reached for the zipper on her shirt and slowly started to pull it down. When she’d unzipped it all the way, she let the shirt fall down her back. She was now down to her top. She paused, looked at him. His face said _go on_ , and soon she’d pulled the top over her head, revealing her naked breasts. Gadot looked at her mostly pleased.

“And the rest”, he demanded, fire in his eyes, and what else was there to do than obey; the suspense was making her feel dizzy already.

She unstrapped her boots throwing them to the side, sat up to loosen her belt and get rid of her knee-long pants. She was now nude, sitting on her knees, eyeing him for his next order.

Gadot sighed contently and moved over to her. He lay down on one side, resting on one elbow, admiring her smooth skin and curves. He caressed her slowly down the side as if to greet this wondrous nudity, then he removed his hand.

He cocked his head up towards her, grinning dozily, almost whispering his next command: “Now touch yourself for me”.

She shuddered. This was something she’d never done with him before, pleasing herself with him watching. It was something that felt immensely private to her, but --

Orders were orders.

Carefully she lifted her hand to her mouth and wet her fingers, all the while Gadot was looking at her with dark, dark eyes.

She let her hand slide down her body, positioned her hand, and then made a small appreciative noise from the delight it caused as she started moving it.

Gadot repositioned his body, inhaling hard, a most satisfied look on his face. He leaned into her, eye leveled with one of her breasts, caressing the soft skin with his fingers. Then he leaned in and kissed the nipple, followed by circulating it with his tongue, both the feel and sight of it making her gasp.

Her toes curled into the blanket, feeling the sand beneath. It had been a while since she’d been with him, and as most other times, she didn’t realize how hard up she was until she was halfway into it. She was needy, and very, _very_ responsive.

He looked up at her, enjoying the wonder of her pleasured face and the little hums in her breathing. He studied her for a long time, then ordered her to kiss him, and she leaned down to him and placed her lips on his, feeling the warmth and softness. Her tongue carefully searched for his, the touch of it sending small sparks down her spine; then she deepening the kiss. He always felt so nice to kiss, with his large lips and almost too lazy movements.

As her breath was starting to speed up and her kisses becoming unfocused, he broke the kiss. “Not yet”, he said and grabbed her hand by the wrist, the loss of pressure from her hand reminding her of the desperate longing she had for him.

He was now leading her hand towards his buckle. It was an order needing no words. Second later she was unbuttoning his pants, her hands trembling a little, her head feeling clouded and drained for rational thought.

It really had been too long.

“Touch me” he said, and she slipped a hand down his pants, her fingers seeking his stiffened cock, making him moan as she placed a hand around him and stroked slowly. “Keep going”, he groaned while kissing her body wherever he could reach.

The noises he made were making her own urges boil. Normally by now she would have asked him to focus on her and tip her over the edge with his hands or his tongue, and he would have happily complied. But not this time.

His eyes found hers, glossy and heavy. “Your mouth”, he whispered, and she knew right away he wasn’t asking her for another kiss. Taking her time, she moved down on him slowly, the first touches of her tongue on him making him shiver. She wet her lips and teased him carefully, using a hand on him at the same time. She suckled him carefully at first, then she grew bolder, making sure it was all wet and smooth and slow. The feel of his warm flesh in both her mouth and hand was extremely arousing, and she couldn’t help moaning by the thought of what this hard flesh would feel being inside of her, striking her just right…

“Oh Gods Light, get up here now”, he moaned, his patience come to an end.

It didn’t take long until she’d straddled him, breathing heavily in expectation, him pulling off his vest and her tugging off his pants (signalizing he wanted his clothes off was sort of an order, was it not?) and her feet was twisting into the sand, one hand on his chest, the other seeking his cock. _Oh Gods do it_ was all he needed to mutter, and she was enjoying the intense pleasure it was being filled after so many weeks of abstinence. She couldn’t help but gasp and then moan desperately as the sensation ran up and down her spine, knocking the air out of her lungs.

It was perfectly loud and clumsy and messy, the argument they’d had making the unleashing extra ecstatic. It was more physical than any of the sex they’d had before; there would be bruises and sore scalps, she was sure. Lightning had never felt this free while being with him. She didn’t have anything to hide, and nothing he could ask now would be too silly. She’d accept and respect his demands without question. She’d surrendered.

At one point he ordered her on her back, and it was all so brilliant: her pearly white skin against his dark frame, bodies warm and sweaty joined tight together, breaths warm and ragged, voices loud and free. She was mewling, he asked her to use her hands on herself, she mewled even more as she did; he had to restrain himself in order to wait for her, and when she finally came, she unraveled so hard she was almost screaming, the pleasure intensified to a maximum by his cock still pounding her hard and steady, and she’d barely started to settle as he growled into her neck and came.

It took them several minutes to even contemplate trying talking or moving or even thinking.

“Huh”, he breathed.

“Uh-huh”, was her very intelligent response.

Moments later she was lying with her head resting on the hollow of his shoulder, their breaths still short and fast. She didn’t have anywhere to go, and as she thought about it, she didn’t want to go either. Lying here with him like this was actually pretty nice. He smelled nice, even covered in sweat, and he was warm. Very warm.

She remembered sighing. And then not much else.

~

“So, water supplies?” Lightning asked as she was packing up her backpack.

Gadot searched his stuff. “I think there must have been some activities last night. Not much left in here” he said, holding the drinking skin upside down, one poor drop escaping the tip. Lightning grinned. “Must have been some exhausting activities.”

All packed and ready to go, they stood next to each other in the sand, facing the edge of the forest.

Lightning turned to him. “You first?” she offered.

He faced her, smiling. “You lead the way. You do a decent job.” He paused. “You know. When you’re not trying to get me killed.”

Lightning shot him a look, then nodded, a smile hiding in the corner of her mouth. They started walking, leaving their well covered up campsite behind.

“Besides, I like the view from back here.”

**Author's Note:**

> What made this story hard slash fun to write, was the birdview-like POV (I have no idea what that's called in English, lawl). The POV could have turned out a technical nightmare, but I think I did okay. However; usually I don't have problems writing the start and the finish, but this one was a hard nut to crack. I'm still not sure if I'm happy with the result.
> 
> Lightning is a cool chick. I've loved her since the first 5 minutes of FFXIII. I've never had problems picturing her in a relationship, but her guy can't just be any random Guy. She needs someone who likes and respects her traits. I believe being in the Guardian Corps has influenced her so much some of that stuff will always be part of her - she'll always be a "Lieutenant at heart".
> 
> Writing her was easier than I feared. I think she and I understand each other.
> 
> Updated slightly on March 23rd.


End file.
